Impressions
by Eraser Bitz
Summary: A look into Yokozawa's and Takano's first meeting. First impressions aren't always what they seem. One-shot


Disclaimer. I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, and never will. If this isn't enough, I have one on my profile. How much more do you want?

**Warnings: **language

-.-.-

_"It's pretty simple, pretty obvious:_

_that people's first impressions_

_of people are really a big mistake."_

- Vincent D'Onofrio

-.-.-

As Yokozawa walked through the doors to the auditorium, he saw all kinds of people. He supposed it was expected, after all, the college wasn't difficult to get into. As the two top students began to give the opening speech, Yokozawa found himself sitting next to a silent, charcoal haired teen. Yokozawa was never the one to be bothered by first impressions - they were pretty useless - but this guy, well...gave him this..._vibe, _feeling, whatever you would call it.

There didn't appear to be anything necessarily wrong with the teen, or any hints that he did drugs, so the guy should be okay. But that gut feeling, always there nagging you, telling you something's up, something's _wrong, _was hitting Yokozawa right then and there. And to be honest, it pissed him off a bit. People did not bother him this much. People were suppose to fade into the background, instead of jumping out at you like a ghost from your past.

He guessed it was a bad feeling to get, and he didn't even know the guy. But it was the first time, or maybe, a long time since Yokozawa felt like this. But as he glanced towards the teen, he figured he wouldn't see him around much. And if he did, he could ignore him. That would be a simple solution, he reasoned. No need to get worked up over just _one_ person, when there were probably over a hundred people in this room, and Yokozawa assumably wouldn't see him again.

"...And with that, I hope you'll all have a great year!" Startled at how fast the speech had ended, Yokozawa racked his brain, attempting to remember the rest of the speech, while he distantly heard squeaks and shuffling. To his dismay, he came up empty. When he stood up to leave, Yokozawa found himself pushed out the doors, and ended up tripping and falling flat on his face. He scowled and brushed dust and dirt off of his knees as he stood up.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Fine," he automatically replied. "Thanks though."

As he looked up, Yokozawa could feel another scowl tugging at his lips. Charcoal hair, amber eyes and a now not so silent teen. Well, that was just fantastic.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat? I know a place nearby."

"Sure. Lead the way." What the hell was wrong with him? The "no" had almost tumbled out of his lips seemed like it had magically disappeared like evaporating water. Yet Yokozawa found himself after the teen's footsteps reluctantly.

The booth he occupied was comfortable, and the cafe smelled of baked pastries drifting through, with yellow lighting overcast on the tables. A server quickly greeted them with a smile, and took their orders. She quickly returned with two cups of coffee, and promptly said it would be a bit of a wait to get their food.

Taking a sip of his coffee, and slouching back, Yokozawa watched as the teen across from him let out a content sigh. "I'm Takano, Takano Masamune."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yokozawa Takafumi." Maybe this guy wasn't too bad. Maybe. Letting out a tiny sigh, Yokozawa figured he might as well make some conversation. "So, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Not much," Takano-san replied, setting his coffee down. "I like reading."

"It's not bad," Yokozawa nodded. "Not my favorite thing to do. Do you have a favorite book?"

Takano-san broke out a grin. "Not exactly, but Usami's books are pretty good."

This guy had good taste, Yokozawa thought wryly. "Seems like we have something in common."

"So, what do you think of the college so far?"

"It's better than I expected. You?"

"I have to agree with you. Although, I'm sure it won't be smooth sailing for too long." College was college. You went to college, had your nerves tested, and walked out as an adult. The server returned, with their pastries arrived, warm and fresh from the oven. As they were set down infront of them, both murmmered a "Thank you."

Takano-san took a glance at his watch, and let out a sigh. He waved the sever over, pointing towards his pastry. "Can I get this to go?" Then, he turned towards Yokozawa apologetically, his eyes suddenly filled with sadness and pain. Yokozawa felt a bit of sympathy. Takano-san seemed to have this hidden pain, which he hadn't noticed until now. But it wasn't as if he could question the man like no tomorrow when they had just met. "Listen, I have to go. It was nice meeting you." He offered out his hand.

Yokozawa grasped Takano's hand, and closed his eyes waiting for the bell chime attached to the door to ring. As he took his first bite of the pastry he had ordered, he had came to one conclusion:

First impressions were full of shit.

-.-.-

Author's Notes:

1) They meet during orientation to college! Or, at least that's how I imagined it...And I know nothing about orientation in a Japanese college, but I just based it off of Death Note, when (**spoiler**) Light and L are giving that opening speech to the freshmen. I originally had based it off of one of my orientations, but that one took place in a gym. And a highly doubt that a college would do that in a gym. Auditoriums are much more suited to that, right?

2) I always imagined Yokozawa getting a bad impression of Takano, and then they actually became friends and Yokozawa changed his mind. This amuses me quite a bit. (But maybe that's just me.)

3) I used Takano-san because I figured, first you start off with the last name plus honorific (but I don't know if the -san is correct) if you meet someone new. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, I'm not an expert.

Thought I should post this up since it's done. Yokozawa is probably not as aggressive as normal, but I figured he would lay it on easy before being demanding. Oh, who got that lil' hint there? Yes? No? Too small of a hint? I couldn't figure out a title or summary. T.T I was set to have "Pastry" as the title but...it didn't happen. (Good thing!) How do you guys think they met? Roomates? Introduced by other friends? ^^

As always, any feedback/advice is appreciated. Reviews are lovely.

-Eraser Bitz


End file.
